


Without a Paddle

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Angels, F/M, Knotting, Lactation, Pet Castiel, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, in universe bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where angels are pets with animal-like intelligence. After years of sleeping with her pet, Meg finds herself pregnant, and develops some strange behaviors because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Paddle

**Author's Note:**

> for christmas-casteil over on tumblr, who prompted: I was thinking it would be interesting to do a thing where Meg finds out she’s actually carrying his pups and she becomes more animalistic/similar to angels when it comes to behavior.

Groaning when the light from the sun hit her eyes, Meg tried to roll over on the bed to escape, letting out a small huff when she hit another body. She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbow, smiling at the sight of her angel fast asleep next to her. Castiel’s dark wings were pressed close to his back and draped forward, the tips of the feathers brushing the floor, so he was nice and warm, which meant that, for once, he hadn’t stolen her blankets. 

She reached out to nudge him when her stomach rolled. 

Bolting off the bed, Meg ran to her bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before the remains of last night’s dinner came back up. She stayed kneeling over the toilet afterward, breathing hard, until she heard a soft whine and felt hesitant hands on her back. When she looked up, she saw Castiel watching her, concern in his eyes. His wings were tucked tightly to his body, but even so, he took up quite a bit of space in her large bathroom. 

“Hey, boy. I’m alright,” she soothed, reaching out a hand to scratch his head. He whined and pressed closer to her, his hand roughly stroking her, almost as if he was trying to pet her back. 

She let him for a few more moments before she pushed him away, flushed away the mess in the toilet, and stood to brush her teeth. Castiel stayed crouched at her feet, obediently waiting for his own brushing. While she had (mostly) trained him to use the toilet (he still forgot to flush sometimes), he hadn’t yet figured out brushing his teeth or baths, so she still had to do those for him. 

But after owning her pet angel for more than five years, she was used to it. 

When she’d first told her father that she wanted to move away from the family estate and live on her own, he had been livid. There was plenty of room on the family’s property to build her a house of her own, and he’d wanted her to stick close. But Meg had been firm in her decision, and since she was an adult, her father had no choice but to let her move out. 

She’d been in her own home two days before her father arrived, tugging a very displeased Castiel behind him. Using his considerable wealth and influence, her father had bought his eldest child the most effective guard dog in existence. Meg, who had begged and pleaded and cried for her own pet angel ever since she was a child, had accepted her father’s gift. She’d attempted to rename him several times, wanting to call him Clarence instead of Castiel, but he refused to answer to his new name. She kept trying, though, calling him Clarence out of habit. 

But his previous owners hadn’t been very good trainers, so he’d run wild around her house for months before he’d finally accepted that she wasn’t going to mistreat him or just let him go. She’d attended obedience classes with him, looked up relevant information on the Internet, and had worked with him until he was finally comfortable in her home. 

She’d also found several other interesting things online. 

She’d known from a young age that there were people that fucked their pet angels in addition to using them as guard dogs, laborers, or family pets, but she’d never felt inclined to go looking for evidence of it. But once she’d found it, she hadn’t been able to look away. It was utterly fascinating.

She hadn’t had any plans to actually act out the things she’d seen, but her angel had been quite insistent on his own, and one thing had led to another, and she’d wound up on her hands and knees under him, screaming into the pillows as he fucked her hard and fast, his wings draped over her in an instinctive gesture to hide her body from the outside world and rival males. 

What her angel lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm, and he had more than enough enthusiasm to make her happy in the bedroom. Plus, as far as she knew, he couldn’t get her pregnant. It hadn’t happened yet, and after some research, she figured that it couldn’t. 

And his tempter had certainly mellowed out since they’d begun having regular sex, which was also welcome. 

Meg rinsed her mouth and gestured for Castiel to stand, smiling when he obeyed her instantly and obediently opened his mouth. He never liked getting his teeth brushed, and, like usual, he whimpered through the whole ordeal until he could rinse his mouth and spit. 

“Let’s go see what I can rustle up for breakfast,” Meg suggested. Her angel’s bright blue eyes danced at the mention of food, and he rocketed out of her bathroom so fast that one of his wings smacked the doorframe, dislodging several feathers. Meg scooped them up with a sigh and almost tossed them in the wastebasket, thinking better of it at the last second. Lately, her angel had begun collecting his discarded feathers for something, going as far as fishing them out of her trashcans. She had no idea where they ended up, but she supposed that she would eventually find them. 

She threw the discarded feathers on her bed, figuring that Castiel would collect them sooner or later, stuffed her feet into a pair of slippers, and headed down the stairs. 

. 

Castiel was being fucking annoying, in Meg’s opinion. 

“You’re supposed to be flying!” she scolded when he refused to leave her side at the angel park. There were several angels already soaring above them, their wings pumping lazily as they chased each other through the sky in some game that Meg had never been able to figure out. Their owners were sitting on benches, talking or munching on the lunches they’d brought that day, but keeping a watchful eye on their pets. 

“Go play!” Meg urged, giving him a little push. Castiel tipped his head at her curiously and pressed closer to her side, growling whenever anyone approached. Meg sighed. “Seriously, Clarence, we’re here so you can get exercise without your leash.”

Castiel chirped at her and licked her face. Meg heard one of the women sitting on the bench laugh. 

“Is this his first time here?” she asked sympathetically. “Some of them take right off, but others are nervous.”

“We’ve been coming here for years,” Meg said. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

The woman nodded, and approached slowly. Castiel flared his wings out, attempting to look fierce. Meg had long grown used to his displays, and personally thought that angels looked a little goofy when they put on shows like that, flaring their wings out and hopping around and hissing. The woman stopped a good distance away, however, and smiled, showing off perfectly white teeth. 

Castiel hissed. The woman laughed, her blonde curls shaking with the movement. “I’m Lilith. I just moved here.”

“Meg,” she introduced herself. “I’d shake your hand, but I don’t think my angel likes strangers.”

“They rarely do,” Lilith said. “Mine’s flying around up there. She’s the one with the red wings and hair. Her name’s Anna.”

Meg squinted upward. Sure enough, there was a lithe, pale angel flying in circles above their heads. Dressed smartly in yoga pants and a tank top to accommodate her wings, the redhead was darting past the other males in the park, smacking them in the sides and darting away when they tried to give chase. 

Meg placed a hand on Castiel’s head. “This is Castiel. He usually loves coming here.”

“He’s a pretty boy,” Lilith told her, squinting down at him. “Have you bred him yet?”

“I hadn’t thought about it,” Meg lied. In truth, she’d tried to set Castiel up with a female angel twice. He had good genes, and was good looking, so she could’ve gotten a good price. But both times had failed. The first female had promptly beat the tar out of him as soon as she and the angel’s owner had corralled their pets together. Despite the fact that she was in heat, and Castiel was considered a catch, the female simply hadn’t liked him, and had turned on him as soon as he tried to mount her. 

The second attempt had happened after Meg had started sleeping with him, and this time Castiel showed no interest in the female angel. They’d put them in a pen and waited, and waited, and when they’d come back later that day, fully expecting Castiel to have fucked the female several times, they’d found the angels sleeping on opposite sides of the pen with no evidence that sex had taken place. 

So she’d taken him home, and he’d jumped on her the minute she’d closed the door, his strong hands pinning her down over the arm of the couch as he fucked her. So, clearly, she was the only female he was interested in for the time being, and Meg was just fine with that. 

“My Anna’s going into heat soon,” Lilith informed her. “Maybe we could work something out.”

“Maybe,” Meg said. Lilith turned and whistled. Her angel immediately changed course and glided toward them, landing expertly next to her mistress. She stood with her russet wings tucked close to her body, her stance nonthreatening. 

The lack of aggression seemed to calm Castiel, because he pulled his own wings close and took a cautious step forward, his face stretched toward Anna’s. The two of them sniffed at each other for a moment, and suddenly Meg felt this strange urge to push Castiel behind her and hiss at the other female until she went away. 

Shaking her head, Meg took a step backward and watched Castiel and Anna chase each other around on the grass. It seemed to be going well until Castiel pressed a little too close to Anna. The female angel hissed, and when Castiel didn’t back away, she sprung forward and bowled him over. Meg and Lilith screeched at the same time, both of them rushing forward to help their pets, and Lilith managed to wrap an arm around Anna’s waist and tug the angel backward just before she sank her teeth into Castiel’s neck. 

Meg threw herself on top of her angel and bared her teeth at Anna, feeling a growl building in her throat. Castiel whined under her and scooted backward. 

“Maybe trying to breed them isn’t such a good idea after all,” Lilith said. 

“Well, it might go differently when she’s in heat,” Meg said. She reached into her bag and pulled Castiel’s leash out. She clipped it to his collar and pulled the leash close to her, but she needn’t have worried about him running off. Castiel once again pressed against her side, practically clinging to her as Meg continued to dig around in her bag. She hastily scrawled her e-mail down and pressed the paper into Lilith’s hand. 

Lilith took it and smiled. “If she has multiples, maybe I could give you one of the pups instead of paying for the stud fee.”

“That might be fun,” Meg agreed. She’d gotten Castiel when he was fully mature, and therefore harder to train, so she hadn’t had the opportunity to raise an angel up from puphood. They were a lot of work, almost as much work as raising a human child, but she knew that Castiel liked pups, and lately he’d been kneading her stomach after they were finished having sex, trying to encourage conception to take place. 

It never would, of course, but she knew that he wanted it to. 

“I’ll e-mail you when she goes into heat,” Lilith promised. Meg nodded and began to tug Castiel away. Clearly, the park was a bust today. 

He stayed close to her even after they were away from the other angels, one hand protectively around her shoulders and the other resting on her belly, his wings flared out in order to keep everyone away from them. But he clambered into her backseat willingly enough when they reached her car. 

While it was slightly embarrassing to drive a minivan, it was also the most convenient car to transport angels. Her previous car had been tiny, and Castiel had been squished uncomfortably in the backseat, his wings so large they blocked her rear window. With the seats taken out of the back, her angel had more than enough room to sprawl himself out. 

But he didn’t. Instead, Castiel scooted forward and practically clung to her the entire ride back. Meg couldn’t feel annoyed at him, since he’d just been rejected by a female again. 

“Guess you’re just not lucky, boy,” she said when they reached the small, out of the way house that she had rented from her father’s friend when she moved out. Castiel whined, pressing into Meg’s hand when she petted his head. 

“Not lucky, not lucky, not lucky,” Castiel parroted. Meg laughed and ruffled his hair. 

“Good boy, Castiel!” she praised. 

His eyes lit up. “Not lucky! Not lucky!”

Meg led him into the kitchen and unlocked the cabinet she kept his food and treats in. He was smart enough to easily figure out which cabinet held his goodies, and after coming home several times to find her angel sprawled out on the couch, surrounded by treat wrappers, she had put a lock on it. 

But she always gave him treats when he learned a new word. Angels weren’t smart enough to string together actual sentences, but they could parrot their owners, and some of them even seemed to understand what they were saying. 

Castiel certainly understood the few words that he could say. 

After he finished his treat, he slid up to her, pressed her back against the counter, and pressed his nose against her neck. His hands went to grip her hips while his teeth sank lightly into her neck. 

Meg groaned and pressed her hips up into his. 

“Fuck?” Castiel asked. His vocabulary was limited, but that had been the first word he’d learned, and he usually only said it when he wanted sex. 

“Fuck,” Meg agreed. She could feel his cock pressing against her through his sweatpants, and absently ran her fingers up his bare chest to grab his shoulders. She leaned up to press her face against his neck and inhaled. 

He smelled wonderful. 

Normally, Castiel smelled like her soap, but today he smelled…different. Wilder, almost, and more musky. He smelled like the open air and grass, and she wanted to rub up against him so that she smelled like that, too. 

A growl rumbled unbidden in her throat, and she let it out, rubbing more forcefully against him without realizing what she was doing. But Castiel seemed to like that, because he whuffled softly and nuzzled her neck. 

Meg snarled again and sank her teeth into the tender flesh where his neck and shoulder joined. She raked her nails down his chest and shoved him away, doing it again when he tried to press closer to her. 

Castiel tilted his head at her, eyes narrowed. Meg narrowed her own eyes back and swiped her tongue around her lips. She knew that, in the wild, angels sometimes wrestled before having sex, but she’d never tried doing it with Castiel, and had no idea why she had just done it now. It had seemed almost instinctive. 

Castiel sprang on her again and tried to turn her around, but Meg resisted on impulse. They snarled at each other, Meg pushing him and trying to dodge away when he grabbed her until Castiel managed to flip her over and forced her to bend over the counter. Meg tried to buck him off, still struggling, but went limp when he sank his teeth into the back of her neck in an attempt to keep her still. 

Meg whimpered and went limp against the countertop while Castiel draped his wings over her, encasing her in darkness. He clawed at her jeans, but he had never been very good at working the buttons, so she reached down to help him, wiggling until they were down around her ankles and she could pull one of her legs free. Adjusting her stance so her legs were spread wide, Meg reached forward and buried her fingers in Castiel’s feathers, giving a satisfied growl when he yelped and pulled his teeth from her neck. 

She felt a warm puff of air against her skin. “Fuck?” Castiel asked again. His hands loosely gripped her hips, as if he wasn’t sure if he should back away or not. Meg pressed back against him in response and tugged at his feathers again. 

Castiel resumed his grip on her neck, gripped her hips harder, and thrust forward. 

As always, he was rough, his hands gripping her hips with near bruising force as he pumped into her body. His teeth were tight in the scruff of her neck, and he growled and snarled against her skin, pulling her body back against his and moving so fast that she had no hope of keeping up with his pace and instead let him do what he wanted. His wings stayed draped over her, instinctively hiding her from other predators or angels that could be lurking around. 

There was no such thing as sweet, slow sex with her angel, and Meg had never wanted it any other way. 

Usually, she was a little weirded out about being shrouded in darkness as he fucked her, but now she felt safe and protected, knowing nothing else could see her. She whined when he gave a particularly rough thrust, knocking her thighs roughly against the countertop. The sticky sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room, the sound muffled by his wings but still loud enough that it made Meg moan. 

She could feel his knot growing in her, could feel her pussy slowly stretching to accommodate the swollen flesh that was the only thing that separated human men and angels when it came to mating. Removing her grip on one of his wings, Meg tried to snake a hand between her legs, growling and pushing back against him when she couldn’t get her hand between her body and the counter. 

Castiel yanked her hand away and pinned it behind her back. Meg let out a yelp of pain and jerked away from the countertop, letting out a breathy moan at the change in angle. Breathing hard, she squeezed her eyes shut as Castiel’s knot swelled and caught within her. She clenched down around it, knowing that, if she didn’t, he would be able to pull it out sooner than she liked. 

Castiel whimpered and released his hold on the back of her neck, gently rocking his hips back and forth. The feeling of his swollen flesh rubbing against her pushed her over the edge, and she yanked hard on his feathers as she came, pulling several of them out in the process. 

Castiel licked the back of her neck. “Breed?”

“Sure,” Meg panted. “Whatever you want, honey.”

Castiel moved his wings away. Meg blinked at the sudden flood of light. Her legs were wobbly, but she wasn’t quite willing to let him go just yet. Normally, if they were in bed, Castiel would turn them on their sides and would cuddle her while his knot went down. Now, all he could do was drape himself over her. Meg shuddered at the feeling, every little movement sending his cock gently sliding inside of her. 

Castiel licked the back of her neck again. “Mine.”

“Greedy little pet,” Meg said. “You’re always saying that.”

“Mine,” he repeated, growling a little. He lowered his hand to her stomach and gently kneaded the soft flesh there, making Meg squirm. She still had a handful of his feathers, and for some reason, she was unwilling to let them go. She also felt sleepy and content, which wasn’t new after sex, but…

There was something else inside of her, some foreign instinct that was telling her to curl up against her angel in a small, sheltered space. She brought the feathers to her cheek and rubbed against them, instantly comforted by the soft feeling of them and the smell of him that clung to them. 

Eventually, his softening cock slipped out of her. Meg groaned and reached between her legs, wrinkling her nose at the wetness. Angels produced more come than human men, and their knots acted as a plug to keep it in their mates in order to give them a greater chance at conceiving. Female angels were designed to take the swollen flesh, a ring of muscle in their vagina keeping it inside of them until it had gone down, but she had no such advantage, and was forced to clamp down on him to keep him inside of her. 

She shimmied back into her jeans and turned the sink on to wash her hands, momentarily stepping away to pull Castiel’s sweatpants back up around his hips. He would run around the house naked if she let him. 

“Well, I should get dinner started,” she mused as she washed her hands. Castiel whuffed and wandered out of the room, probably to take a post-sex nap. 

On impulse, Meg swiped his discarded feathers off the counter and stuffed them into her pocket. 

.

Later that night, Meg pulled the feathers from her pocket and threw them on the bed with the ones she’d collected earlier in the day. When she crawled into bed, she pulled them close to her and piled them by her pillow, comforted by their presence. 

She’d read once that angels often lined their nests with their discarded feathers when they and their mates molted or any of them fell out, both as a way of scent marking and as a way to be more comfortable. Both male and female angels had proven to be calmer when surrounded by their mate’s feathers.

For some reason, she also felt extremely comforted and happy now that she was near them. Angels were the only winged race in existence, and therefore mystical by definition. Scientists had been studying them for ages, and so far the best reason for their wings that they had come up with had been along the lines of _fuck it, magic, we guess._

She wondered if some of Castiel’s magic or mystical energy or whatever the hell he had was rubbing off on her, too. Castiel pretty clearly saw her as his mate, and got ridiculously jealous whenever she came home smelling like another male. The only time she’d had sex with the human man in the last three years, the smell of the other male on her had sent him into a frenzy. He’d fucked her for hours after, rubbing himself all over her to re-coat her in his scent, and had held her even after that. 

That was the first night that he’d looked at her and said _mine_. 

Meg shook her head to clear it of the memories and settled down to sleep. Castiel was in another part of the house, no doubt looping around it and rubbing his scent everywhere like he did every night before he came to bed. She knew that he’d crawl in with her at some point, because she always woke up with him there. 

She pulled her covers up to her shoulders and tried to sleep, but it refused to come. Her skin felt like it was crawling, and the empty space beside her on the bed suddenly seemed too large. A whine escaped her throat. 

She tossed and turned on the bed until Castiel crawled in beside her. When he reached out to cuddle her, she didn’t hesitate to scoot closer to him. As soon as his arms were wrapped around her Meg felt peace flood her body and she suddenly became drowsy. 

Castiel brushed his lips against the back of her neck. “Lucky. Lucky, lucky, lucky.”

“Yeah, you’re very lucky,” Meg muttered sleepily. 

He nudged the back of her head. _“Lucky.”_

Meg laughed softly. “Oh, _I’m_ lucky. Well, I guess so.”

.

Examining herself in the mirror, Meg frowned. 

While she hadn’t exactly been the skinniest person before, she seemed to have rounded out in the last couple of months, thickening around the stomach and chest. She was happy that her breasts had grown a bit, of course, but they were also sore to the touch. Her vomiting had stopped, thankfully, but her periods, which had always been infrequent, had been worryingly light the last couple of months, almost like spotting, and now she was late by a week. 

She couldn’t be pregnant, there was no way she could be pregnant, but she kind of _looked_ pregnant. 

Meg pinched a bit of pale skin between her thumb and forefinger and looked in the mirror again. She had been eating more recently, so that was probably the reason for her weight gain. 

Aside from that, she looked fabulous. Her skin had a healthy glow, and her dark hair, which she thought always looked amazing, seemed even shiner than usual. Her soft brown eyes were brighter, too. She took it out of its ponytail and shook her head so it fell down around her shoulders in soft curls, turning her body from side to side to see what she looked like. 

Castiel walked into the room and nudged her. Meg automatically made soft clicking noises back at him in greeting. She wasn’t sure when she’d picked up the angel way of greeting other angels, but she had, and it felt almost natural now. Castiel happily chirped at her and ran his fingers through her hair in a rough attempt at grooming. 

Meg returned the gesture, running her fingers through his wings to set the feathers in order. Up until a couple of months ago, she’d found grooming him to be a chore. It took hours to make sure he was in order, and bathing him was always a nightmare. But now she took great pleasure in preening him, and loved the way he practically purred when she touched his wings. 

“Food?” Castiel chirped when she was done. Meg made a small noise back at him, almost a perfect imitation of the happy noises that came from his throat. She did it without thinking, and frowned as soon as she did. 

But Castiel seemed absolutely delighted. His wings flared out and closed quickly, the force knocking several things of her bathroom counter. Meg sighed. 

“C’mon, Clarence. Let’s go get your food.”

He danced in place for a moment before he tore out of the room. Meg slipped a sweater on and followed him, carefully unlocking the cabinet and pulling his food out. 

He sat obediently at the table while she opened a package of food and dumped it onto a plate. While angels could subsist on human food, and some enjoyed it, most angel owners she knew preferred to feed their angels the specialized food for them that was, funnily enough, called ambrosia. It was full of supplements and was probably healthier than human foods. It was packed into a flat, square patty that was quite disgusting at room-temperature, but angels seemed to enjoy it one it was heated up. Meg had tried it once out of curiosity, and had found it quite disgusting even while hot. 

When she took it out of the microwave today, however, she thought that it smelled heavenly. The blend that she’d chosen today was supposed to be some sort of processed mess of chicken and plants, but instead of smelling like a lumpy mass of crap, it smelled like fresh chicken and crisp, clean greens. Meg felt her mouth start to water at the smell of it, and broke a piece off and popped it in her mouth without thinking. 

It tasted like fresh chicken and greens, too. Standing there next to the open microwave, Meg shoveled another piece into her mouth. Her body craved whatever was in that food, craved it so fiercely that she didn’t even think about what she was doing when she ate another piece and then another until the plate was empty and Castiel was staring at her and whining. Meg blinked down at the empty plate and absently licked her fingers. She was still hungry.   
Realization dawned on her and, horrified, she dropped the plate. 

“I think I might be sick,” she said aloud. “Or else I need to eat more vegetables.”

She felt fine, so she probably needed to eat more vegetables. Determined to keep a clear head, she microwaved another plate of food for Castiel and put it down in front of him. He happily licked her face and, without thinking, she licked him back. 

He blinked at her and licked her again. Meg backed away and gripped the counter with both hands. 

.

_It is common for angel owners to subconsciously pick up the habits of their angels, from clicking back at them to giving them congratulatory licks and whines, particularly if the human and the angel live alone and the angel is the human’s primary social contact._

Sighing with relief, Meg sagged in her computer chair and absently rested her hand on her stomach. There was nothing wrong with her. 

She checked her e-mail, feeling deflated when she saw an excited message from Lilith saying that Anna was going into heat in three days, and wondered if she was still interested in breeding Castiel. Meg thought about it for a moment, but wrote back that, regretfully, she didn’t think it was a good idea.   
It wasn’t just the fact that Anna had gone after Castiel that made Meg refuse. 

When she pictured Castiel mating with the other angel, jealousy flared in her chest, and the mental image made her want to find the angel and rub herself all over him so he would smell like her, so every other angel would know that he already had a mate. She didn’t know where the urge came from, but it was there. An automatic growl rumbled from her throat. 

She browsed around a bit, and was about to close her computer when a topic on one of her usual angel-lovers web sites caught her eye. 

_Can angels and humans crossbreed? Yes!_

Heart hammering in her chest, Meg clicked the topic. 

In the post, the person detailed her personal exploits with various angels, and in the end, she revealed that she’d had not one, but two cross-bred children in the thirty years that she’d been sleeping with angels. 

_It happens very rarely. Maybe one in ten thousand times, if you round it up, but it_ can _happen. There have been handful of recorded instances throughout history of Nephilim, but these are only the_ recorded _ones. Luckily, these kids are more angel than human, and it looks like the only difference is heightened intelligence and smaller wings. I was able to pass off both of them as angel pups, but kept them in the family as a precaution.  
_

_Through both my Nephilim pregnancies, I’ve also found that, for some reason, I picked up more and more angel behaviors, right down to eating their food and wanting to sleep in their feathers.  
_

_Basically, if you’re gonna fuck your angel, use a condom or get them sterilized. It’s a slim chance, but the chance is there._

Meg swallowed hard and sat back in her chair, stunned. 

It had to be a lie, had to some fanciful tale meant to spread panic. There was no way that an angel and a human could cross breed. And yet…

Her vomiting had been short, yes, but it could easily be called morning sickness. Her periods, when she’d gotten them, had been more like spotting, which she knew happened to some pregnant women. She’d been acting more and more like an angel, just like this woman had. 

_Shit._

Meg clicked out of her browser and stuffed her feet into some sneakers. The only way to calm her fears at this point was to make absolutely sure she wasn’t pregnant. The pharmacy would still be open. 

She checked on Castiel to make sure that he was sleeping peacefully, grabbed her car keys and slipped out the door.   
.

Meg wasn’t sure if she should cry, scream in horror, or just curl up on the floor and whimper. 

She slumped to the floor on the bathroom and glared down at all three positive pregnancy tests that she held in her hand. She was well and truly screwed. There was no way that she would be able to keep this quiet, and she had no idea how she would be able to. She couldn’t give birth to the thing herself and pass it off as an angel pup, because she didn’t own a female that she could claim was pregnant. Even if she did manage to squeeze the thing out herself, she would have to register it, and she had no idea how to explain where it came from. 

She drew her knees up to her chin and stared at the bathroom door. 

She was carrying _pups._

The door opened and Castiel padded into the room. She felt instantly comforted by his presence, and she honestly couldn’t blame him for her condition. He had only been doing what came naturally, after all, and the whole point of sex was to produce offspring. 

He crouched down in front of her and tilted his head to the side. “Fuck?”

Meg laughed. “Oh, Clarence. We are well and truly fucked.”

“Fuck?” he chirped again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, we’re fucked!”

He beamed at her, clearly expecting praise, but Meg just shook her head. “No fuck, Castiel.”

He grabbed her arms and yanked her close to him. Meg inhaled his scent and, even though her mind was telling her to get up and walk away from him, she melted in his arms. His scent was comforting, and made her feel at peace. 

Castiel scooped her up and brought her to the bedroom. When she looked at her bed, she saw that he had grabbed all of the feathers that he’d been collecting and had scattered them on the bed, almost as if he was lining his nest. 

_Their_ nest, Meg realized. He probably knew that she was pregnant, could probably smell the difference on her. 

Castiel laid her down on the bed and beamed down proudly at her. He rested his hand on her belly, which was just beginning to show evidence of their coupling. “Breed.”

“Yeah, Clarence. You bred me alright. And we’re in deep shit because of it.”

He put his other hand on her belly and rubbed it. “Bred you. Mine. My pup.”

“Well, I haven’t fucked anyone else,” she said tartly. 

“Fuck,” Castiel repeated. He clambered onto the bed next to her and pushed at her sleep shorts. “Fuck.”

Meg wanted to let him fuck her, wanted to take comfort in his body, but she pushed his hands away. “Not now.”

He groped at her sleep shorts again, insistent. “Fuck.”

“I’m already pregnant,” she argued. It wasn’t like she could get pregnant again, but the idea still made her feel queasy. 

Or it should’ve. Here in their bed, surrounded by his comforting feathers and scent and with is warm hands on her, Meg felt perfectly content. It felt right, to be in their nest with him, to let him touch her. 

Castiel sighed unhappily and lay down next to her. His hand darted out to stroke her breast. Meg winced and pushed it away. “I have to make a call.”

It was late, but she knew her father would be up. Azazel Masters was obnoxiously wealthy, had his fingers in half a dozen different businesses, some legal and some not, and loved her no matter what. He would be disappointed in her, yes, but he would help her, not only because she was his daughter, but because the family’s reputation would be ruined if she was found out. 

She felt tears well in her eyes as the phone rang, but brushed them away when her father picked up. 

“Meg? To what do I owe the pleasure of a call at this hour?” Azazel asked. Meg winced and took a deep breath. 

“Dad, I’m in some deep shit, and I need help,” she told him. “Deep shit. Like, the deepest. Up shit creek without a paddle.”

“It can’t be worse than the Oregon Incident,” Azazel said mildly. 

Meg winced again. The Oregon Incident, as her father called it, was the reason that Meg had been kicked out of her first college, and the reason why she was barred from the property of that school. 

“Its way worse than that,” she told him. Meg took a deep breath. “Dad, I’m pregnant.”

Her father was silent for several minutes, but his voice was still calm and even when he spoke again. “Shall I arrange a wedding?”

“No,” she said miserably. 

“Do you not know who it is? Do you need money to…take care of it?” Azazel asked quietly. 

“I know who it is, but I think it might be too late to take care of it,” Meg admitted. “I don’t even know how far along I am.”

“So I take it you haven’t been to the doctor.” Azazel sighed heavily. “Who’s the father?”

“Castiel,” Meg whispered. 

Meg squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for her father to start screaming. But Azazel remained quiet again for several minutes. 

“This is actually very advantageous for us, Meg,” he said. 

“What?” Meg said dumbly. 

“This is very, very good,” Azazel continued. “Nephilim are very rare, and they sell for ridiculously large amounts of money. I suggest that you come home immediately so I can monitor your pregnancy. I know a feel people who will, discreetly, take care of things.”

“You want to sell it?” Meg asked. “Dad, I don’t know about selling it.”

“You can’t keep it,” Azazel reasoned. “We could even split the profits. Seventy-thirty, in your favor, since you’re carrying it. If you wanted, you could even try to get pregnant again. Castiel is an attractive angel, and you’re a good looking girl, so the product should be attractive as well. I’m not going to force you to sell it, of course, but you should think about it.”

Meg took a deep breath. “I’ll think about it, I guess.”

“So, you’ll come home?”

“It’ll take me a bit to get everything packed, but, yeah, I probably should,” Meg admitted. She loved her father, she really did, but that didn’t mean that she relished the idea of living on the family estate again. 

Her father seemed to sense her reluctance. “You could stay in the guest house, if you prefer, or in the pool house. When your mother was pregnant, she loved to swim.”

“The pool house is fine,” Meg said, touched. “I have to get this place packed up. It shouldn’t take long.” The furniture belonged to the guy who owned the house, after all, so the only things she would be taking were her personal possessions, Castiel’s supplies, and her angel. 

“Call me when you’re ready to come home,” Azazel said softly. “I love you, kid.”

“Love you, too, dad,” she said. She sighed as she hung up. Here she was, twenty six years old, and her father was still calling her ‘kid’ and probably always would. 

She heard a soft whine and jumped. Castiel padded into the kitchen and hugged her from behind, pulling his wings forward to encase her in them, too. Meg melted back against him. 

“We’re going back to the estate, Castiel,” she said quietly. “Dad’s gonna help us take care of the pup.”

“Pup!” Castiel said. He moved his hands to cradle her stomach and gently licked her cheek. “Fuck?”

Meg laughed. “You’re still on that?”

He nudged the back of her head with his nose. “Fuck.”

Warmth unexpectedly pooled in her belly and moved downward. “Yeah, okay. Fuck.”

.

It took longer than she expected to tie things up, and it was another three weeks before she was settled in the pool house on the Masters Estate. Her father had greeted her joyfully, then shuffled her off to another room where he’d somehow acquired an ultrasound tech and corresponding machine. 

Angel pregnancies were about the same as human pregnancies, usually only two weeks shorter. According to the ultrasound, she was almost six months along already, and her minimal weight gain was because of her diet and frequent exercise. That, and she had apparently been blessed with an easy pregnancy. 

That had been when she arrived. Now, she was inching up on month seven, and there was no way to deny what had happened to her. Anyone who looked at her would be able to tell that she was swollen with child. 

Meg was slightly worried about the wings, but her father had assured her that she would be fine. He had personally supervised three other Nephilim pregnancies, and they had all turned out fine. Of course, the mothers of those pregnancies had been angels, so it was a bit different. 

The pool house was nice, and isolated. As her father had predicted, Meg loved the pool, and even Castiel seemed to enjoyed it provided he kept his wings out of the water. 

Castiel seemed to have carved out the pool house and the area surrounding it as his own personal territory. None of her father’s other angels dared come near her, even the females. He’d lined their bed with his discarded feathers, tucked blankets around her, and even took to feeding her his ambrosia. 

Her father didn’t bother her. 

.

Relaxing on the bed, Meg tried to get comfortable. Her whole body felt sore, and her breasts felt annoying sore, so much so that she couldn’t wear a top. Every time she tried to put a bra or shirt on, the feeling of fabric rubbing against her made her feel crazy. 

It was easier to walk around naked, anyway. She’d read that cravings for sex were supposed to decrease in the third trimester, but her cravings hadn’t. If anything, they’d gotten more intense. But, just at this moment, the only thing she wanted was for her swollen breasts to stop hurting. 

Castiel toddled into the room and climbed onto the bed, whining. She whined back at him, but didn’t move. It was late afternoon, and usually that meant she would take him outside and toss around a Frisbee. But she just felt too uncomfortable. 

He nudged her, trying to get her to stand up. Meg groaned when his hand accidentally touched her breast. 

Castiel tilted his head, curiosity dancing in his eyes, and gently reached out and squeezed her breast. Meg batted his hand away, but he climbed on top of her and pulled both her hands over her head. 

Meg squirmed under him. “Knock it off, Castiel. I’m not in the mood.”

“Hurt?” he asked. Meg nodded. 

“Yeah, my boobs are really sore. No touch. No fuck. No play. Why don’t you go play with some other angels?”

“Hurt?” he repeated. Meg sighed. 

“My boobs are full of milk and they hurt,” Meg told him. 

“Milk,” Castiel said. He nodded, as if he understood. “Milk.”

She was about to shove him off when Castiel scooted down and lowered his head to her breast. Meg struggled against it for a moment, but stopped when he tugged gently on her nipple. 

She sighed happily as she felt milk flow from her breast. The pressure lessened as he suckled. He raised one hand and began kneading the swollen mound, his other hand coming up to stroke the nipple of her other breast.   
Meg buried both of her hands in his hair to keep him latched onto her, mewling softly as he drank. Warm pooled in her belly as he drank, his teeth tugging at her nipple gently as he encouraged milk to flow. 

He raised his head when her breast was drained, and Meg saw that his lips were lined with milk. She stretched down and licked the milk off of them, swirling her own tongue around her lips when she was finished. Castiel clicked happily at her until Meg shoved his head down toward her other breast. Now that the pressure was gone from one of them, the pressure in the other seemed to have doubled. 

Castiel obediently lowered his head and sucked. Meg moaned and slipped a hand between her legs, smiling when she brushed her hand over her angel’s crotch and found him hard. Arousal was pooling in her as the pressure in her breasts ebbed, and she knew that she would want him after he was done. 

She circled her fingers around her clit, gasping loudly when Castiel gave her nipple a particularly harsh tug. She could feel the milk squirting from her and flowing into his mouth, milk that was supposed to feed the Nephilim growing inside of her, milk that would feed their pup in just a few short weeks. 

Absurdly, the thought of carrying Castiel’s pup made her even wetter. She wasn’t sure if it was an angel thing or pregnancy hormones, or maybe a mix of the two. Ever since she’d gotten pregnant, her body seemed to respond to Castiel even more readily, like it knew that they were mates, that they belonged to each other, like even though she was already pregnant, her body was paving the way for her to have more pups in the future. 

She pushed her fingers down, playing over her slit to tease herself. She kept one hand fisted in Castiel’s hair as she pushed two of her fingers inside of herself, moaning in delight at the mixture of sensations. 

Castiel kept sucking on her nipple even after her breast was drained of milk. He moved his hands down to massage her thighs, gripping them tight until she pushed him away and turned over onto her hands and knees. Angels didn’t mate face to face, and even if she wanted to, it would have been difficult with her belly. 

She hear the slight rustle of fabric behind her as Castiel peeled his shorts off and felt the bed dip as he settled back behind her. Grunting, Meg automatically arched her back as he lined himself up behind her. When his teeth settled in the back of her neck, she let him push her down until her forehead was pressed against the pillows. She growled at him, but held still as pushed inside of her, burying himself to the hilt in one swift stroke. 

He fucked her hard and fast, like he always did, and Meg tried to push back against him, tried to keep up with his pace. He growled against her neck, and Meg growled back. Other noises poured from her mouth, noises that she didn’t recognize, and Meg realized that she sounded more like an angel bitch in heat than a human woman. 

It seemed to spur Castiel on, because he fucked her harder. She could only imagine what she looked like, her swollen breasts and belly hanging downward while her angel’s strong hands held her up and his teeth were latched onto her neck. Aside from her lack of wings, she probably looked like an angel bitch in heat in addition to sounding like one. 

His wings folded around her, trapping Meg in darkness and muffling the noises coming from her mouth. She was grateful for it, because the noises she made in bed would inevitably call other males wanting a piece of her to their nest. It happened all the time in the wild. But she didn’t want any other males, only wanted the male that was pumping between her thighs. 

She felt his knot growing, felt her pussy stretching to accommodate it, and pushed back against him, panting hard. Castiel moved his hand from her hip to her belly, gently cradling her stomach as he fucked her. 

Meg keened as she felt his knot fully swell to lock him inside of her, grinding back against him to feel that swollen bit of flesh rubbing against her inner walls. Castiel whimpered behind her, gently rocking back and forth to help her along. Without prompting, he slid his hand between her legs and gently rubbed her clit. 

Meg let out a long, low moan as she came, panting against the pillows. Castiel nuzzled the back of her neck and gently turned them on their sides. The motion dislodged his cock a bit, sending wetness dribbling down Meg’s thighs as his come leaked out around his knot, and the movement sent another shuddering wave of pleasure through her. 

“Breed,” Castiel said. 

Meg rested a hand on her swollen stomach. “That you did.”

She didn’t know what she was going to do about the child, if she should sell it like her father wanted or pass it off as a pup of one of the other angels on the estate. But just for a moment, none of it mattered. Curled up in her angel’s arms, she felt completely at peace. 

Castiel reached down, took her hand, and squeezed it. “Mine.”

“Yeah, Clarence,” Meg said. “I’m yours.”


End file.
